Twin Falls (level)
Twin Falls is the fifth campaign level of Resistance 2. Synopsis Having learned of the Chimera's intention to breach the Liberty Defense Perimeter, Echo Team flies to the town of Twin Falls, Idaho, where the Chimera have already launched an attack on the town in the hope of weakening the defenses in preparation for the Chimeran Fleet's arrival. Upon arriving Twin Falls, and with the intention of reactivating the town's defense towers, Echo's shuttle is shot down by Stalkers. Hale volunteers in crash landing the shuttle as the rest of Echo Team parachute out over Twin Falls. After surviving the crash, Hale slowly reunites with Echo, when it is learned from Sgt. Warner that he and his family lived in Twin Falls. Echo fights through Twin Falls and split up in activating the defense towers with Hale teaming with Joseph Capelli. Upon arriving the highest level of one of the tower, Capelli is dragged away, but survives, by a Mother Spinner. Hale reaches the top of the tower where he fights and knocks the Mother Spinner off of the tower, sending it falling to its doom. With the threat neutralized, Echo rearm the defense towers which destroys an arriving portion of the Chimeran Fleet. Intel Documents *'Intel 13:' Located behind the right side of the car in the driveway where you first see the Grim running past the gates. *'Intel 12:' Located at 115 Washington Drive, in a doorway to the left inside the parlor of the house. *'Intel 11:' Located right before you enter the diner. You will find it right behind one of the military trucks in front of the diner. Transcript See Twin Falls/Transcript Gallery Twin Falls (level) concept art 2.jpg Twin Falls (level) concept art.jpg 20190227_194515.jpg 20190227_194716.jpg Trivia *At the movie theatre there are two movie posters featuring alternate movie celebrities and directors: **''The Big Kibosh. Starring: Humphrey Beauguest, Lauren Banall and Sidney Greensleeves. With Orson Wellis, Drew MacMurray, and Robert Peetchan. Directed by Adalbert Hitchclock. Screenplay by Graham Groan. Produced by Moneybags. Filmed in Noir-O-Scope. (Tagline: ''He was set up. Sold out. Sucker punched. Gunned down and left for dead. And that's what the '''Good Guys' did to him!) **From the directors of ''The Treasure of San Murillo and The Devil Rides a Donkey, Ransom Scott in Barrels of Blood. Starring: Flint Westwood, Lee Vlad Cheese, and Henry Wongua. Directed by Billy Wender. Produced by Richard O'Seinfield. Filmed in CimeraScope. (Tagline: The desert builds up a terrible thirst in a man that can only be quenched by revenge!) *At Warner's home, 115 Warrington Drive, there are pictures of Warner and his wife and son - Laura and Jacob. There is also a picture of Warner on a fishing boat holding a fish with Hawthorne - confirming there was a friendship between the two prior to the events in Resistance 2. *In the movie theatre, the music that is playing is familiar to the theme music of Resistance:Fall of man. *On the second floor of the second house Hale enters, a Grim corpse which still has its tattered clothes on can be found *In the Mother Spinner tower, when you're fighting it, if you look at all the shotguns on the ground, one of them looks like the Rossmore 236 model from Resistance: Fall of Man. *This level is littered with Easter Eggs ranging from Teddy Bears to Easter Island Heads. *if you listen closely enough when you are near Warner's home, you can hear a dog barking nearby. When you get close enough, you hear what sounds like a smack, the dog whimpers and then another smack, silencing the dog. Category:Resistance 2 Levels Category:Levels